Liebe Ist Für Alle Da
by zenith the vampire ruler
Summary: Amy is a young ninja placed into Team 7. She has lost almost all of her memories. The story starts off following the manga plot but will most likely stray off from it. I'm sorry i suck at summaries. rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. :'( Amy is my role play character. Note that this is not written with microsoft word, i try to go through and spell check. : 3 I'm notorious for making short chapters.

description of Amy ( since I suck with descriptions)

- Long black hair with purple streaks ( similiar style to Itachi's)

- A black mesh tank top with a cut out portion of a Rammstein tee shirt. (name on the front, their logo on the back), Black skinny jeans, DJ headphones, and black ninja shoes. ( kunai holster, etc. as well.)

- One Katana

--------------storystorystorystory-------------------------

Amy sighed as she finished applying her black eyeliner and combing her hair. She looked down at the Leaf ninja band in her hand.

_"I finally get to wear one."_ She thought as she tied it around her waist.

She had just graduated from the Ninja academy. It was hard but, she made it through. She had been placed in Team 7 due to the fact that Kakashi had known Amy all her life. She had never met her parents and was ignored by most of the village. She had only two friends, Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto was a loner like her. The village didn't accept them. Amy had no idea why since she couldn't remember doing anything to displease them.

_"Let's go!"_ She smiled as she hurried to meet her new team mates.

_- Training fields-_

"Sorry i'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi explained to his new squad. After all, he was six hours late.

"Kakashi-san, you need to get her on time." Amy smiled.

"Thank you for volenterring to go first with introductions Amy." Kakshi smirked under his mask as Amy glared at him.

"Fine." Amy said sharply. "My name is Amy Mamushi. I can't tell you much about myself because I don't remember most of my past. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she sat down. "And I remember you all from the academy."

"Since Amy is the only new member to our group, we'll start by doing a simple test." Kakashi cleared his throat and turned to his students. "The bell test."

Amy rolled her eyes as Sasuke "h'ned"

"You seem like an asshole Sauske." Amy groaned as she turned on her Ipod.

"Don't talk to Sauske -kun that way!" Sakura snapped.

"He thinks he's _all that_ because he's _an Uchiha_. Look...." Amy paused and motioned with her fingers.

"Sakura."

"Right _Sakura_, I bet Sauske doesn't even like you the way that you want him to so why don't you just drop the act."

_"I've got my work cut out for me."_ Kakashi sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 the bell test

yay we love disclaimers! I don't own Naruto ( characters 'n such) The only character I made is Amy. I might skip some parts to make the story move a little faster.

Note- Italics = Amy's thoughts (for the most part)

* * *

Chapter two: The bell test

"I have here three bells," Kakashi paused "Your job is to get them from me before time runs out." He motioned to the small timer on a near by stump. "anyone who fails doesn't get lunch and will be tied to that stump."

_"Kakashi- san, you did that test with me years ago!"_ Amy groaned mentally. She wasn't going to think about how that ended.

"Naruto you're such an idiot." Sauske sighed as he rushed Kakashi.

"Not so fast Naruto," Kakashi paused as he held a kunai to the back of the boy's neck. " I didn't say go."

Kakashi looked over at Amy and nodded.

"Go!"

* * *

By the time the bell test ended, Naruto was tied to the stump.

_Predictable._

Amy sighed as she ate her lunch. She was the first one to successfully get a bell. It wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. It was as if she had Ambu level training. She'd only read about the jutsu she'd used to get her bell. Reading the latest Ich Icha book had helped to.

"Naruto, take my lunch." Amy smiled as she placed the half eaten lucnh infront of her friend.

"But Amy- chan, you'll fail!"

"It's alright Naruto, to be successful, all of the our squad needs to be at full strength." Amy giggled.

"H'n" Sauske aggred as he held out his lunch to Naruto.

"You guys..I.." Naruto started to thank them when Kakashi appeared, Startling them.

"You all.... Pass!" Kakshi smiled underneath his mask.

"Kakshi- sensei, you scared us!" Naruto laughed as Amy put on her headphones.

"You're all free to go." Kakashi smiled as Sauske, Naruto, and Sakura left. Before Amy could leave Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Amy, I need to ask you something."

"Yes Kakashi-san?"

"Do you remember who you are?"

* * *

The end of this is kind of weird. The next chapter will explain it better. : 3


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Yay chapter 3 with no reviews! D: :/ that's okay, I guess. The only characters I own are Amy and Casper. I don't own the the song LIFAD by Rammstein. Note that Casper is the "same" age as Itachi when Team 7 are genin. Sorry for any spelling errors.  
-

Chapter 3: Forgotton Memories

"Do you remember who you are?"

"What the hell do you mean Kakashi?" Amy stuttered as the happy-go-lucky look on Kakshi's face dropped.

"You've been acting different."

"Since when?" Amy spat. She didn't want Kakashi to know that her memories had come back.

_ -flash back-_

_ Two days before the ninja academy final exam_

"Sauske-kun this and oh Sauske-kun that!" Amy growled. Personaly, she thought the guy was a ass.

"More like ass hole." She scoffed as she prepped for her exam. Her house was small.

On the outside, the house appeared to be normal but the inside was a whole different story. The walls in the living/ dining room combo ( we'll just call it a living room) and the kitchen were black with blood red colored carpet. A black metal table with two chairs were placed in the living room. She had a stainless steel stove and a black fridge in the kitchen. Amy's room was on the second floor. The walls were purple and her floor was made of some black wood that she didn't know the name of. Her walls were covered with posters of her favorite bands; Rammstein, Avenged Sevenfold, Slipknot, Shinedown and Three Days Grace. There were also pictures of people she couldn't remember and some that she could. She had a canopy bed with black curtains and sheets covered with Living Dead dolls and Teddy Scares.

Amy sighed as she looked up at the Reise, Reise poster on her ceiling.

"Why can't I remember anything?" she pondered as she closed her books and jumpped on her bed. She curled up with one of her Alice in Wonderland Living Dead dolls and looked at the pictures on her nightstand. One was of Naruto, the first day Kakashi had let her in town. Naruto had bought her some ramen at a local joint and they soon bonded over the meal. The second was with two men, one standing on each side of her. She had to be around six she guessed. One wore an Anbu uniform, He had black hair and onyx eyes. The other looked as if he'd just gotten back from a mosh pit. The front of his black shirt looked as if a bear had swiped it's paw across it. He wore black Tripp pants and black ninja shoes. He wore his headband similar to Kakashi and it was almost covered by his long black and purple hair. All three of them were smiling.

_Damn she wished that she was still that happy._

Amy's gaze went to the back of her door where she had a full body mirror. Tucked inside one of the corners of the mirror was a picture of the same two men. She assumed that the Ambu had given her a katana while the Mosher was play a black guitar in the background. The guitar that was currently in the back of her closet.

She sighed as she grabbed the picture off the nightstand and took it out of the frame. Amy flipped the picture over and read the names written in perfect cursive on the back side.

_Itachi, Amy, Casper._

The names didn't ring a bell.

She fished out the accompanying note from under her pillow.

_ I'm sorry_

She couldn't remember who wrote the two word note. Casper maybe? or Itachi? Whoever wrote it was in a rush. She could tell by the way the letters looked.

It made her feel sick inside. What happened to whoever wrote this? Why couldn't she remember?

She had to find out.

After grabbing the Tripp jacket she found in her closet, she went back to bed and slipped under the covers.  
The jacket smelled like roses and ciggarettes. For some reason, the smell comforted her.

Amy groaned as she reached under her bed and grabbed her laptop. After several hours of searching through Konoha's records,(Thanks to some good computer hacking skills) She found him.

_Uchiha Itachi._

He was in Anbu when he was a teenager. The next heir to The Uchiha clan. He was Sauske's older brother.

He was responsible for the Uchiha Massacre.

Amy gasped as she slammed her laptop closed. The flow of her returning memories knocked her for a loop.

It was three A.M. by the time she full grasped who and what she was.

- End of flash back-

"Amy, I can tell that you're lying. You even have Casper's scent on you." Kakashi sighed.

"His jacket was in my closet."

"So you remember him?"

"Yes." Amy looked down. "Kakashi, I think I still love him."


	4. Chapter 4  By The Way

I don't own Naruto or the songs LIFAD and By the way.

* * *

_A note by the door_  
_Simply explains_  
_It's all that remains_  
_It's no wonder why_  
_I have not slept in days_  
_The dust on the floor_  
_Piled up from the years_  
_All those scars and souvenirs_  
_Now that you're gone_  
_It's easy to see_  
_But so hard to believe_

_By the way_  
_You left without saying_  
_Goodbye to me_  
_Now that you're gone away_  
_All I can think about is_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_

_By The Way - Theory of a Deadman_

Kakashi shook his head and motioned with his fingers.

"Come with me."

- / 3-

Amy silently thanked Kakashi for the glass of water he had set in front of her.

"I knew Casper," He stated bluntly. "He was part of Itachi's Anbu squad."

Amy nodded. She had assumed that he was.

"They were the same age, and they were both hardened by their missions."

Kakashi sighed as he sat down in the chair with a slightly audible thump. His fingers ran through his hair as he sighed again.

"Only when you came into the picture did the villagers see that they had hearts deep down inside them."

"Because of me..?" Amy's eyes drifted to her glass. "_Why me?_"

"Who knows," Kakashi said as he pulled his mask down. She was the only person he felt comfortable with to show his face. "But when Casper walked into the village with you in his arms, nothing but love was visible in his eyes. Something no one had seen before."

Amy looked out the window. Where was she really from?

"He was a man filled with hatred toward the elders for what was done to his clan."

"His.. clan?" Amy stutterded being forcing her attention back to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. "The Takahashi clan was a small group of Uchiha's that had mastered a new ocular blood line trait." He paused. "They were seperated from the Uchihas because of their ties to Madara."

"He battled with the first hokage after his brother died." Amy smiled ask Kakashi's lone eye widened. "Believe me, I spend _way _to much time on the computer."

"Anyway.." Kakashi waved her knowledge of Madara off. "Before he left, He told me to watch over you and to give you this."

- / 3-

Casper looked over his shoulder has he finished drying off a mug. Four men sat at the bar. He smiled politely and gave them a complmentary glass of sake. His ramen restaurant and Inn had become a huge success recently. It was the talk of the recent shinobi had made his joint a hot spot. Several Konoha Anbu had told the Third hokage of his hospitality. Of course, no one knew his real identity and had safely avoided being detected.

He continued to watch his four newest costumers. The rest of the bar had vacated as soon as they walked in.

"So I heard this joint was fucking awesome." The silver haired one said to a stitched up man.

"And for such an infamous ninja to be running it to." The third, blue skinned man put in.

The fourth made Casper's hinge dissapear.

"_Itachi._" Casper whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to recruit you." he smiled uncharacteristically. "To the Akatsuki."

- / 3-

Amy rolled the skull ring around in her hand before putting it on her finger.

"Kashi, where am I really from?" Amy asked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her nickname. "The village hidden in the Mist."

"Why did he-"

"The village was torn apart by war, anyone with a blood line trait was to be killed." Kakashi smiled sympathetically. "Casper said that your parents had been killed years before he found you."

"How close were Itachi and Casper?"

"They were best friends," he paused, "Hell, more like brothers."

- /3-

Casper watched as his Inn burned to the ground. He'd been waiting for this day to come. The Akatsuki were bound to want him because of his kekki genkai and mastery of medical jutsus. His rivaled Lady Tsunade's abilities.

Casper sighed as he slipped into his old clothes. Itachi nodded, showing nothing on his emotionless features. He handed his haiate to Itachi and watched as he slashed it.

"Here Casper."

He lightly thanked Itachi and tied it so it covered his right eye.

"Good," Kakuzu grunted, "Mission accomplished."

- / 3-

Amy sighed as she felt a pang of loneliness for Casper and Itachi. She doubted that they traveled together after they fled the village. She continued to walk in the general direction towards her house, passing Naruto and the rest of her team at Ichiraku ramen. Kakashi had sent her home, telling her to rest and think over the rest of the information he'd told her about her past. She knew not to tell anyone what Kakashi had told her.

She groaned softly as she pulled Casper's jacket closer. She noticed how several of the older shinobi she'd passed had glared at her and that some of the villagers had turned away from her. She usually ignored them but, their whispers forced there way through to her ears.

_'Isn't that one of the Uchiha traitor's jacket?' _

_'Yeah, It has the Takahashi crest on the back of it.' _

_"What's she doing with it?' _

_'I think she supports him.' _

_'She supports a missing nin!' _

_'I don't think she knows.' _

_'Why doesn't the Hokage do something about her?' _

_'Poor Child.' _

Amy ran the rest of the way to her house.

_Those ignorant assholes! They knew nothing about Casper and Itachi!_

She held her tears until she slammed her front door. She sank to her knees and sobbed.

- /3-

Casper frowned. He felt as though Amy was suffering.

He didn't like it.

"Casper- san!" Kisame shouted, snapping Casper out of his thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"My girl back home." Casper sighed. Itachi looked back at him, as if to warn him not to speak anymore.

Kisame caught his partner's glance and decided not to press the new recrut further. Casper continued to run with the group though, his mind was still on the brunette back home.


	5. Chapter 5 Please Don't Leave Me

I don't own naruto or the songs LIFAD or please don't leave me. I put a link for Casper's jacket and such on my profile.

* * *

_Please don't leave me _  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please don't leave me_

_Please Don't Leave Me-P!nk_

Amy finished storing weapons and other things nessiscary for her first mission and straightened her hair in the mirror. She looked at her haiate, it was tied to her upper right arm. She laughed when another genin, Shikamaru, complained that she copied him for wearing it that way. She smiled and looked at herself one last time. Her brown hair was now successfuly tamed. She still wore Casper's jacket which, to her displeasure, had begun to smell less and less like him. She also wore her signature black jeans and some ankle high black ninja shoes.

_Let's go Amy, you don't want to be late for your first major mission._

Amy sighed as she left her house and ran toward the entrance to the village.

-/3-

Amy and Sauske arrived first, shortly followed by Kakashi. Both Genin ignored each other until Sakura and Naruto arrived.

The group looked at their sponsor, Tazuna.

"We are to escort Tazuna back to his village in the land of Waves." Kakashi stated. "Let's move out."

-/3-

"Casper." Itachi said. "Amy will be able to protect herself now."

Casper nodded. He looked around the Akatsuki base. It was a typical set up. It had one major hallway that contained all of the bedrooms. One kitchen, one library, and one main room. The main room contained several couches and one large plasma screen TV that was chained to the wall. He noted that outside there was a designated training area and a garden.

_Good, atleast there's a place where I can relax._

"Leader- sama wants to see you." Itachi said, inturpting Casper's analysis of the area.

"Hai."

- /3-

Kakashi looked down at the two mist ninja that had tried to kill them.

"Amy, you did a good job protecting Tazuna." Kakashi said as he patted Amy on the head.

"Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded as he slowed to a stop.

"What is it Kakashi- sensei?" Sakura asked.

Zabuza laughed as he looked the team down.

_'I can handle these brats.'_

-/3-

"Are you willing to join the Akatsuki?" Pein asked as he held out a ring.

Casper nodded and took the ring from Pein. " I have a request."

Pein waved his hand, " Go ahead."

"If you do attack Konoha, leave Amy out of it."

Pein nodded. "Right now, she is of no use to us."

"I also would wish to work solo and watch over Amy." Casper smiled. "She is currently on her first mission to the Land of Waves."

"Go." Pein waved his hand. " But report back to me soon."

"Hai leader- sama."

- /3-

Amy gasped. She watched as Kakashi was trapped in Zabuza's water prision.

_Shit, this guy is way to strong!_

"You there, konoichi." Zabuza growled. "What are you to the Takahashi clan?"

_He knows?_

"I know you because of Casper's description in the Bingo book." Zabuza laughed. "You're that baby he saved, the one that wiped out half of the village."

Kakashi's eye widened. _Damn, I left that part out._

Amy felt tears prick in her eyes. " I killed half of the village?"

Zabuza nodded while avoiding attacks from Naruto and Sauske. "You killed you family as well."

-/3-

Casper slowed to a stop when he caught a wiff of his own scent.

_Amy._

-/3-

"No, your lying!" Amy shouted as she still stood gaurd over Tazuna with Sakura.

"Am I?" Zabuza taunted. "You were a killer before you were six months old."

Amy wiped the tears away from her face while Naruto and Sauske planned a counter attack.

- /3-

From his view point, Casper could see the whole battle end. Kakashi had used his Sharingan to end it.

_Impressive, for someone who isn't an Uchiha._

He looked at Amy. She was injured by a stray kunai and had begun to heal herself. He could clearly see that she was battling something in her mind and was in obvious pain.

He hated seeing her like that.

-/3-

Once the group arrived at Tazuna's house, they placed Kakashi in a room to recover from his overuse of his Sharingan.

Amy excused herself and left the house. She walked down to the end of a small pier and sat down.

_'You were a killer before you were six months old.'_

Over and over again Zabuza's words repeated in her mind.

Why haddn't Kakashi told her about it?

"_Amy-chan_," a slightly deep male voice said. "I'm right behind you."

Amy turned around and gasped.

"Casper!"

-3-

Casper smiled as he held Amy closer to him. "I'm sorry."

Amy smiled and looked up at him. " I missed you."

"I missed you too." Casper whispered. "I can't stay for long but promise me this..."

"I'll do anything you say Casper." Amy smiled as Casper slipped off her collar and replaced it with a vial necklace.

"Promise me you'll get stronger and meet up with me again someday."

"I promise." Amy said as she cried lightly. "Casper, I don't want you to leave."

he frowned as She watched him slowly dissapear in a haze.

_"Goodbye, Amy- chan."_


End file.
